Percy's Godly Fun
by Godofwar99
Summary: Percy having some fun with the gifts, post Giant War as they will do what they will to whoever encounters them. I don't own Rick Riordan's characters or the Greek Gods, and neither does her
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1- Hypnos and Hera

It was after the war with the Giants and the fall of Gaia, mother earth had fallen into a sleep once again, now the world, the Greek and Roman world, was now trying to recover after a vital hit. All heroes were now resting their wounds and things were on their way to being normal as the Romans helped repair the damages dealt to the Greeks. At Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson was helping the water-spirits and nymphs of the lake, cleaning the wreckage that appeared. After a hard day's work, and several kisses for thanks, the son of Poseidon made his way back to his cabin. All by himself, the sea-child laid in bed to relax as he started thinking of all he's been through; finding Zeus' bolt, finding the Fleece, but let Clairese La'Rue take all credit, rescuing Artemis and stopping Atlas to save Annabeth, survived the Labyrinth, fought Kronos and many gods and titans, saved Camp Jupiter by freeing Thanatos and finding the lost eagle of the legion, fought through Tartaros and old enemies in the pit, including several primordials, and killed off the giants to save the world, Gaia was a different matter though. The young man thought on it all and said, "Man... I'm glad to be alive..." Just when he was about to drift away, he heard a voice, "Alive? Interesting word choice, Jackson." Percy sprung to action with sword in hand as he looked around to see who spoke. Appearing before him was the old god of death, Thanatos. His long black hair, was down as he still looked the same as before, dark skin, golden eyes, brown loincloth and very buff with his signature black wings. Percy lowered his defense saying, "Please tell me it's not my time... I just went through Hell and back..." Thanatos shook his head, "Not so, I've come bringing... gifts from those who feel indebted to you, many of them in that case." He tossed Percy a brown leather book as he read it "The Favors" he looked to Thanatos and asked, "So... what do I do?" The death god replied, "Every deity that feels indebted has written down an... I.O.U in that small book, when opening it, place your finger on the name and say it, you'll be taken to them or you'll summon them as they'll give you what it is, either a power or maybe even gift. Since I appeared to give you the name and might as well give you my thanks. I shall give you something I call Death Perception, it'll allow you to see weaknesses and weak spots. I was going to do wings, but the air is more in Zeus' territory. Now, I'll be off, my job doesn't wait." With a black flash he was gone, and Percy wondered, "Okay... which god should I choose first?"

Opening the book revealed at least six or more pages with the names of those who feel appreciative in big letters, and in ABC order. Percy looked through as he saw something interesting, Hypnos, god of sleep. Maybe he'd give Percy some super soft pillow or bed that can adjust in anyway. When summoning the god, Percy soon felt sleepy as he saw the brother of death before him. The god appeared like his brother, but was lighter in skin tone, had white wings, silver hair and silver eyes as he stretched, "Alright, kid, you summoned me. Now let's get on with this." Percy looked confused, he thought he'd be more... thankful than rude. Percy said, "Okay, what can you give me as thanks for all that I've done?" Hypnos looked at him and said, "Well, for not ruining the world on many occasions, and seeing as how you keep getting abused by lots of people, I'll grant you the power of hypnosis, and it's more powerful than those coins or watches. Since the word 'hypnosis' deprives from me, I'll grant this ability to you, just say how you'd like to do it." Percy thought on it as the god looked impatient as he said, "Well... how about with my eyes-" the god interrupted him saying, "Oh, going for that snake Kaa, huh? Alright, but I'm adding some another feature, just snap your fingers when not in battle and the person or thing will do as you say, good bye." With that, Percy was left along, but he looked to see Hypnos' name was gone as it was crossed off. Percy thought on what to do as he said, "Well... might as well give this a shot."

When getting out of the cabin, Annabeth arrived as she hugged her boyfriend. The daughter of Athena wore the camp shirt, some denim shorts, red sneakers as her blonde hair waved with the wind. She said, "So, I thought I'd come see my favorite hero, I just finished some repairs and thought we could hang out." Percy knew he had the perfect chance to use his new gifts, but left a little bad on it being Annabeth. He soon said, "Well, I got something to show you, wise-girl. Come on, I'll show you." The two made way as Annabeth sat on Percy's bed when the sea-child explained, "I got this new power and thought I'd show you, you mind?" Annabeth shook her head as he remembered what the god said as he looked at Annabeth with his sea colored eyes. Annabeth said, "What is it winning at a starring contest?" Percy soon added focus and power as Annabeth's expression changed. Her grey eyes shrank to some dots and grew as Percy saw Annabeth giving off colorful rings in her eyes; now Percy remembered what Hypnos meant by Kaa, the Jungle Book snake. Percy looked as Annabeth looked like she was resisting, but Percy decided to play hypnotist for a bit, "Annabeth, your will is weakening, your body is getting looser, be my puppet," he couldn't believe what he was saying but Annabeth tried to speak, "Percy... I'll...I'll..." Percy acted quick as he kissed her, and Annabeth heard a PING! go off in her head. She soon sat there with her eyes giving off the colorful rings and with a bimbo smile. Percy decided to have some fun, he ordered, "Annabeth, inhale your own sneaker." Annabeth soon took off her right sneaker as Percy could smell her feet from where he was, clearly Annabeth was in them all day. The daughter of Athena soon placed the whole shoe to her nose and inhaled. Percy chuckled as he soon said, "Okay, now pretend you are a dog." She tensed up as she got on all fours as her tongue was sticking out and she began to scoot her behind on the carpet. Percy couldn't believe he was doing this, but it seemed fun. She soon used her shoed foot to scratch her ear like her had fleas as her blonde hair was being dirtied by the dirt at the bottom of her sneaker as she soon began to take the shoe she sniffed and chewed it like a dog. Percy soon said, "Annabeth, when I snap my fingers, you'll... become... an army soldier, ready to do what I say." With a snap, Annabeth put her shoe on and stood at attention with her arms at her sides and back straight as she said, "Private Annabeth Chase, sir!" Percy laughed as he said, "Private, give me a hundred laps around the cabin interior." She nodded and began running around the room's outline of the walls. While doing that, Percy looked through the book to see what else he could get.

He searched through and found a different name, this time it was Hera, queen of Olympus. When Percy called her, he found himself in a golden room with the queen of the gods doing makeup. She was tall and graceful, with long, chocolate-brown hair braided in plaits with golden ribbons, eyes that shone with power, a sunny smile, and wearing a simple white dress the fabric of which shimmered with colors like oil on water whenever she moved. Hera turned to say, "Ah, Perseus Jackson, I see I am your second choice, I am surprised you cashed in so early. And I'm having a wonderful time watching Annabeth being humiliated, girl deserves it for being so rude to me all the time." Percy didn't know what to say, but he soon asked, "So, why feel indebted to me?" The goddess smiled like a loving mother saying, "You saved the world twice now, proved my idiot brother wrong twice, completed my quests from the Romans and for preventing the giants from ruling, not to mention the way you're providing me entertainment with Annabeth; maybe make her think she's a cow, it'd be funny seeing her acting like that, and maybe she won't grunt when she steps into my own curse for her. Okay now, Mr. Jackson, since you did these things, I'll upgrade you to three gifts, I'll give you the ones I already have though." Percy nodded and waited for the gifts, "First, I grant you the ability to transform yourself or others, since I have that ability; you can change your gender, looks, turn to an animal and the same for other people. Should come in handy, like say turning Annie to a cow or a peacock. Now for the second gift, I grant you control over animals, well, certain animals. Finally, you pick the last gift and I'll make sure it'll happen." Percy could feel the gifts and new abilities at work as he soon thought on the last gift, one from the goddess of marriage is good he soon said, "Okay, I want you to make sure my life with Annabeth will be the best one, especially with marriage; it's rare demigods have such a luxury, so that's what I ask for, a long, happy life with the girl I love." Hera looked at Percy with such a look that made him think he offended her, but she soon smiled and nodded, "Why can't my husband be like you? Very well, your wishes are granted, but to activate the last one, you know what you must do." she soon made Percy appear back in his cabin as Annabeth was still running as she said, "Twenty-five!" Percy sighed as he knew what Hera meant and said, "Annabeth, you are now... a cow..."

With that order, Annabeth, who was sweating from the running, soon stopped as she soon got on all fours, hands and feet, not knees, and said, "Moo!" as she walked around on what she thought were her hooves. No doubt Hera was laughing, but Percy still had one more thing before she could have a nice, happy life with Percy, but he didn't want to rush it yet. Annabeth was now excreting her own methane as the room began to stink; Percy soon covered his nose. Annabeth walked with her hands and feet as she chewed on the carpet like it was grass; Percy laughed a bit as he soon tried the other powers Hera gave him. He soon pointed to his cow-girl and imagined some features to add. Annabeth glowed as she had a pair of cow horns appear on her head, her ears became pointed as her eyes still gave off the colorful rings and more features came in. Annabeth's shorts ripped as her waist expanded until she got a large behind and her private area was now being covered with large udders. Annabeth still had on her sneakers, but her shirt soon exploded as her breasts got larger for any girl and noticed her nips were now like mini udders. Annabeth was soon fully naked as she acted like a cow and looked like a Minotaur-girl. Percy soon noticed her large behind was growing a tan tail with blonde hairs on the end. Percy didn't know why, but he liked Annabeth like this, he felt...something. He walked over and began to pull on one of her udders as she mooed, and some "milk" came out of it. As he looked at the new Annabeth, Hera appeared as she had a red face and had a fan waving at her face, "Oh, Percy, I didn't know you were so, dirty. Now THIS is a lovely cow, much better than Io. All she needs now is a bell. But she's not a complete cow yet, though I came for the fun of it all. Glad you're making fun on my gift. Now, let me try something, and before you ask, I have the Mist keeping this from getting to Athena. Now than, Annabeth," with a snap, the trio appeared on ranch as they were in the middle of a field. Hera said, "Graze and make sure, you watch for dung ... oh wait, you don't care!" she giggled as Percy placed his hands on his face. Annabeth said, in a low voice, "Moo!" as she began eating grass and her tail swatted flies. Hera soon said, "Now then, just let her be and I'll remove that curse I had on her. Now, what else would you add to her?" Percy couldn't believe he was doing this, but he did, he soon pointed to Annabeth as she was eating some grass as she soon excreted some of her own dung as she soon turned around and walked into it, covering her hands and sneakers. Hera laughed as she walked over and cupped Annabeth's face saying, "Oh, not so smart, are you? Now, my gift to you, Beth." She soon placed a golden bell around her neck with Hera's own symbol on it as she said, "Percy, snap her out of it." Percy had no choice as he snapped his fingers. Annabeth's eyes were wide and stormy grey again, but before she could make sense of anything, Percy changed his form into a small fly as he flew near Annabeth and watched what'd happen. Hera chuckled saying, "Oh, my prize girl came to her senses, how nice."

Annabeth looked at where she was and stood up, but was losing balance due to her large behind, udder, and new breasts, which made Annabeth blush really red and made her angry as she said, "What the fuck, Hera?! Why am I like this?! Isn't the cow crap enough?" Hera said, "Oh, Annie, you look so cute as a cow, but now that you're back to being Annabeth, time for Annie to come back." The wise daughter was confused until her cow bell made a "Ding-Ding!" As it did, Annabeth's grey eyes turned brown as she once again was on all fours grazing. "Forget my little gifts, this is much better. Now, Perseus, since you've given me such an amazing time, your last wish is granted, a happy life with the woman you love will be given to you; but every occasionally, take the cow by the horns to insure it." Percy soon reverted to his human form as he looked at Annabeth, still grazing and making the ozone bad with her now cow-girl farts. Hera said, "Now, be sure my new sacred cow Annie is well fed and well-kept or I'll make sure her conditions get more bovine. Oh, and I'll be sure to stop by for any more fun, after all, she's my cow now. But for now, have some fun, dirty boy, clearly you're not such a clean stream after all." Percy looked as he saw Annabeth now urinating and defecating with the goddess laughing. Percy liked Cow Annabeth, but not for humiliation purposes, but he'll have to alter her memory a bit to make something happen to explain the smell and possibly the grass in her next use of a toilet; possibly involving a grass spirit gone wild and maybe... some pull demon of Hera. He soon considered the book to see Hera's name was crossed off as he looked through to see what else he could get


	2. Questions for readers

Author's Questionnaire

Note: I'm glad for those who are following my new, parody of the post Giant War series with Percy getting new gift from those who are indebted to him. And if you read the first chapter, you know what has happened to Annabeth and what Percy has gotten from Thanatos, Hera and Hypnos. Here are a few questions I'd like to ask followers on their opinions on what can happen next. You know I have my own ideas and such, but still want to hear from those who like and follow the story.

 _What are some other gods with good gifts and would feel in debt to Percy?_

 _How would Percy use these new gifts?_

 _What are some other characters that can become part of Percy's fun, like what happened to Annabeth?_

 _What would you like to see happen to them?_


End file.
